The various embodiments described herein generally relate to online communication. More specifically, the various embodiments describe techniques for addressing propagation of inaccurate information in a social networking environment.
Social networking environments facilitate rapid propagation of information, often among many users. Accordingly, inaccurate information may be shared and re-shared multiple times, especially if such inaccurate information originates from a highly-rated user. Inaccurate information may be presented in a meme, which is generally defined as an idea, behavior, or style that spreads from one entity to another. Addressing such inaccurate information may be counterproductive if one or more of its propagators are attacked or censored. Attacking or censoring propagation of inaccurate information may lead to the “Streisand effect”, the results of which may entail wider publication of such inaccurate information and active defense of such inaccurate information by users in a social networking environment.